


My Fate

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Marriage, M/M, Steve POV, Steve has to marry and he doesn't know who, Steve is a king, Steve is stubborn, Tony is adorable, Traditions, Wedding, he agrees to it anyway, love is blind, they fell in love in the night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve has to marry someone he never met. Still it was tradition and he made his decision. Even as he stands on the altar and his heart breaks he does it.Steve falls in love in the night. Their love is a tradegy and quick to end but he will relive that night forever in his memories just thinking about his smile and his lips.





	My Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping when I came back from a wedding. 
> 
> There are two parts:
> 
> The first will be Steve POV   
> the second will be Tony POV

It was tradition. And he did not know what made him follow through with that decision. He could argue that he succumbed to his mother's wishes or his court’s demands but that was not the truth. Steve was a man of tradition even when that tradition seemed old and archaic. It was law and he had to uphold it until he was able to change it. He was a King. He had to set the example. So he is to marry a person he will have never met until they reached the alter. It both exhilarated him and terrified him all at the same time.

Still, he would not let just anyone be his bride so he set up tests for each candidate that the court members provided with a trusted adviser to make the assessments. He, easily, appointed Bucky because no other man knew him like he did. The man was his best friend and would make sure that the person on the altar would be his equal and other half. Or at least closest to one he can ever hope to find.

The days were counting off and the wedding was getting closer. Steve was nervous and scared for what was to happen on that day. He could be lucky like his father and meet the most beautiful person or unlucky like his uncle who ended up with a horrible person as their significant other. Steve pushed the thoughts back as much as possible. He did not need the added stress.

If only Bucky were not so busy trying to finalize the candidate he could help Steve de-stress. He is kind of regretting appointing Bucky to such a tedious task when he so clearly needed him now. Another, more rational, side of him told him that Steve would reject the person if he or she had not been formally approved by Bucky. Steve trusted the man explicitly.

Gender did not matter in this country. They did not care for it as much as other kingdoms did. Still, it was rare to find two people of the same gender meeting at the altar but it was not frowned upon by the people. This, though, did not help calm Steve’s mind at all. He wondered even more if the person was going to be a man or woman. He contemplated whether or not he would be okay with either and to his surprise he found that he like both genders equally. Drove him nuts thinking about. The possibilities were endless.

Steve focused on serving and leading his Kingdom in his last final days as a bachelor. Soon he will be wed and will be sharing the warmth of his bed with another. It was going to be strange but Steve was easily adaptable he just hoped his significant other was as well. There was a lot of things Steve wished for the person to be but all he asked for is if they were willing to work with him.

Steve wandered the halls of his castle the night before his wedding. It was a cool night and the moon was high and bright in the sky. Steve was barefoot to enjoy the feel of the cold stone on the soles of his feet. His clothes were simple and loose so that he could move freely and comfortably around his own home. Steve wore the crown jewel as a necklace and feeling the weight of it reminded him of his position. Steve needed this. Nights like these helped calm his raging mind.

Something crashed pulling Steve out of his head space. He saw a man crouched down desperately trying to piece the broken case back together. The shadow of the wall hid him from his sight but Steve knew that the man was no threat. “Can I help you?” Steve asked startling the man into stepping into the moonlight.

Steve gasped in shock to see the most beautiful man. He looked like he came out of a painting. His wide brown eyes looked to be filled with knowledge and naive curiosity and his hair was long enough to shape his head nicely. It looked soft and Steve wanted to touch it. Still he refrained from doing so.

“I, uh, I work for the King,” the man lied making Steve smile as he tried to stand and look intimidating and purposeful, “what may I ask that you are doing here?”

“I'm just wandering the halls when it's peaceful and quiet. I'm a friend of the King’s,” Steve lied back. He wanted to get to know the man a little. He knew he was destined for someone else but if this were another lifetime Steve would have asked to court him. Still, he wanted this. He was going to use his last free night with this man.

“Oh, well, uh, sir,” the man looked more nervous at that, “I'm Tony. I work in the kitchens.”

“I'm,” Steve paused to think of a name before replying, “Joseph.” It was his father’s name but it was the only one he could think of. All his friends were known and seen. None have his blonde hair.

“That's, uh, good strong name,” Tony nodded absently as if agreeing with himself, “but you see I must be going. The, uh, kitchens are not going to clean themselves.”

“At this time of night? I can assure you they can wait. Stay with me a little while,” Steve requested holding out his hand for the smaller man to take.

Steve watched the man contemplate before taking his hand and replying with a small, “alright.” Steve felt his heart melt a bit at that.

With a soft reassuring smile, Steve lead them both to the gardens and through the small maze to get to his favorite fountain. He sat first and softly pulled the other man to come and sit with him.

Tony smiled shyly at him before taking the seat. They both sat silently for a long while staring at the moon. Steve knew that he was hooked for life and knew that he was totally and thoroughly screwed.

The night ended with them talking and laughing. They held each other always in some way as the night went on. It was getting late and they both needed to go. Steve never wanted to let this man go but he did. The last thing he did that night was give Tony a long and lingering kiss.

The kiss was his goodbye. He never expected to see Tony again.

 

* * *

 

Steve stood at the altar. On the outside he was happy and smiling but on the inside he was screaming. He had not slept and if was not for his mother's magical ways it would have shown. Steve wished he had stayed in bed last night. If he never met Tony he would be more willing to accept his fate. His heart was screaming for him to run yet he stayed.

He had made his decision long ago and Steve will not change it now. He will take whoever Bucky have him. It was his fate even when Tony was his destiny. They were meant to meet. Their story was now one of tragedy and remorse but Steve was glad he had a night with him.

The music began to play and Steve had to fight the urge to turn around and watch his intended walk down the aisle. Instead, he closed his eyes trying to picture Tony's smiling face.

Then he felt a hand be placed on his and he knew that his fate had been sealed. Their fingers laced and for some reason Steve felt like it was familiar. He opened his eyes and slowly turned to look at his bride.

And there he stood in his wondrous glory looking at the ground in fear of looking up. Tony seemed like he had been crying and it dawned on Steve that Tony was probably enjoying his last day as a free man as well last night. Now, ironically, they were to spend the rest of their lives together.

“Hello,” Steve greeted and waited for Tony to look at him. The other man's head whipped up so fast as he recognized Steve's voice.

“Joseph?” Tony gawked looking confused.

“It's Steve actually,” Steve corrected, “Joseph was my father.”

“And your late King,” the priest snorted in disgust making Steve turn to look at the man.

“Get out,” Steve growled pulling Tony closer to him. His intended, his fate and his destiny were all standing next to him and he was not going to allow this insignificant man talk to him like that.

“But your highness!” The man tried but Bucky and Adam grabbed him and took him away.

Tony looked at Steve and he seemed nervous but there was a hope there that made Steve smile widely at him.

“Well guess we are meant to be after all my fate,” Steve leaned down and kissed Tony on his forehead. The man just blushed and leaned into the kiss.

“Yes my King,” Tony answered and Steve loved being addressed by him, “we were.”

 


End file.
